


Love is Coal (To Keep You Warm)

by Lilsciencequeen



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-14 01:27:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4544910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilsciencequeen/pseuds/Lilsciencequeen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who says no heating is always a bad thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love is Coal (To Keep You Warm)

**Author's Note:**

> +What happens when they heating in Fitzsimmons' house fails.
> 
> +Title from Love is Coal by To Kill a King
> 
> +Please point out any mistakes, I'm on my tablet.

It was a cold December night when their heating finally gives up. There was no way they could get it fixed until the morning. Jemma came down the stairs, wearing Fitz's old hoodie from the Academy, the sleeves hiding her hands. Fitz threw down the phone. They were going to freeze. It was the middle of December, and it was snowing.  
"What's wrong?" She asked.  
Fitz just shook his head. "It's not going to be fixed until tomorrow."  
Jemma gave a heavy sigh. She wasn't feeling well, she'd recently contracted the cold and all she wanted to do was curl up in bed with Fitz and sleep.  
"We've five blankets."  
Jemma nodded. They would have some warmth, but she wasn't happy. All she wanted was warmth.  
She made her way towards the sofa, and crawled onto it, curling up like a cat. Her head rested on his shoulder, buried in his neck.  
He kissed her hair, smelling of tropical fruits. "You've your own hoodie, you know,"he joked once he noticed his name embroidered on the back  
She was just about to reply when she sneezed, the most adorable sneeze that he had ever heard. "You're so adorable when you sneeze."  
She was about to object but sneezed again and again and again. "It's not funny," she finally managed to protest but Fitz just places another kiss on her head, stroking her hair. It fell through his fingers.  
He still couldn't believe that she said yes, that she would want to stay with him forever. But she had.  
There was a thick blanket draped over the back of the sofa, used mainly for decoration but could come in handy if emergencies alike this ever arose. "I'm gonna get the other blankets from the bedroom, okay? I'll be back down in a moment."  
She nodded and as he rose to go upstairs, she gently reached for his arm, and leaned up to him, their lips meeting.  
Her hands rose up to his back and got lost in his curls.  
When they finally broke apart, there was more joy in his blue eyes, a twinkle of pure delight.  
He made his way upstairs and she made her way to the kitchen, craving pizza. Working long hours in a lab, hours that were usually irregular meant that they had a large supply of frozen food that could be made in less than half an hour.  
Thankfully the pizzas took a little over ten minutes.  
Jemma stood there debating which one to make while the oven preheated. It was either a small one each or a larger pepperoni one between the two of them.  
Pepperoni finally won and that's where he found her, sitting in front of the oven, attempting to warm up, using the heat radiating of the oven.  
He put an arm around her, guiding her to her feet. "You warm yourself up, Jems, you're not well."  
She nodded reluctantly.  
"I'll deal with the pizza."  
She did. There was no point in arguing with him. He was as stubborn as she was, if not more.  
He arrived back in the living room with the pizza, and two wine glasses.  
"I'll be back," he said, setting them down and heading back into the kitchen for the bottle of red wine Skye has got them for their engagement. It had been sitting in their kitchen for two months, neither of them having the time to open it.  
When he came back that second time, she was hidden under five massive blankets, already on her second slice of pizza.  
"Leave some for me," he teased, pouring her a glass of wine.  
"What?" She protested, mouth full of cheese and pepperoni. "I'm hungry."  
He just shook his head before crawling into the blanket fort on the sofa with her. "Anything on?" He asked, reaching for the remote, she shrugged.  
After finally finding something on Netflix, Jemma moved closer, enjoying being close to him.  
They had finished their pizza by the second episode of Doctor Who, and he was now sprawled out on the sofa, her head on his chest, silent tears streaming down her face. They were still buried under all there blankets, and would remain so until the heating was fixed.  
When the third episode started, Jemma had drifted off to sleep.  
And Fitz thought that it wasn't all bad when the heating failed, gently stroking her cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> Marvel owns all. Thanks so much for reading.


End file.
